darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Warbound: Demaner
Warbound : Demaner '''is an event on Darkorbit. "Fight to Win! The Ministry has surfaced. A new organization dedicated to humanity with a set of missions tying directly to the reappearance of the Demaner. With stories of Earth’s past and a new potential future! Will you aid them? Do you trust them? Battle hard to be the best pilot out there, destroy Demaner Freighters and receive valuable rewards as the past and future converge in Warbond: Demaner! Hunt the Demaner" Aliens Because of that, there are new aliens that are stronger. * '''Demaner Corsair. * Demaner Escort. * Demaner Freighter. Demaner Crosair is a strong passive ship that has a high speed and a good amount of health and shield. In my opinion, it has 200k shield and 250k HP. It deals around 2k-2.5k dmg/round and it has a speed of ~430. If killed, it gives no EP or Honor, but it gives you 50k credits and 24 uridium. As cargo, it drops 100 promethium, endurium and terbium. It fires with UCB-100 and it appears on x-3s, x-4s and x-8s. Demaner Escort is a strong aggressive ship that has a very high speed and a huge amount of health and shield. It has ~480 speed and it deals around 5k-5.5k dmg/round. It has 1M shield and 1M health. It fires with UCB-100 ammunition and it appears on x-4s. As a reward, it gives to the user 1k Uridium, 900k Credits, 500k EP and 3240 honor. Demaner Freighter is an uberly strong ship that has a slow speed and a huge amount of health&shield. It has, in my opinion, 2M-2.5M shield, 2M health and it has a diverse attack. It can slow down the ones that attack him and infect them. It deals a lot of damage and it should not be engaged 1v1, unless you are sure that you can. They spawn in 1-3, 2-4 and 3-4 only. Missions With a new event, there will have to be new missions. There are two sides of missions: Normal and Hard. They determine the difficulty of each mission from that side. <>Normal These missions can be done by everyone above the level 6. * Shedding Light " This is the Ministry - Broadcasting on MTRY-6. 14.2. If you are receiving this, you are one of the pilots we are looking for. We value human efficiency above anything else and you have proven you can be cold, brutal and efficient. As turmoil engulfs the galaxy, it's important to gather the valued people to act. Prove yourself." Objective: Complete in Order -Travel to x-4 map -Destroy Saimon 0/10 -Destroy Sibelon 0/1 Rewards: - 10k Credits - 100 Uridium - 15 Honor - 10k EP * Special Forces "Good. You cleared the problem as we expected. Our analysis of your company records shows that you are capable. Therefore we need to test you further to see if you can join our special forces. Don't worry, we're humans, like you. Allying yourself with us will not affect your factional loyalities. There's work to do. Objective: Destroy Mordon 0/10 Destroy Boss Mordon 0/1 Rewards: - 10k Credits - 100 Uridium - 10 Honor - 6k EP * Savior " The problems on the rim alerted us. Those claiming to be your 'nightmares' are known to Ministry. We have acted in the interests of humanity and suppressed them. A proof of our good will. Now you understand you are one of only a few pilots we trust to establish ourselves again. We have been silent but now we're back." Objective: -Complete in order -Damage Demaner Freighter 0/100k Rewards: - 15k Credits - 110 Uridium - 12 Honor - 8k EP - 500 RB-214 * Beyond Reproach "To clarify again. Faction loyalties do not concern us. We have operatives in all of them anyway, acting in better interests of humanity. Each faction having some functional use to Ministry. When cominbed together the companies might be able to achieve greatness. A greatness we now demand." Objective: -Complete in order -Damage any players 0/50k Rewards: - 8k Credits - 50 Uridium - 5 Honor - 5k EP - 5 Extra Energy * Dark Precedent "We initially operated under the order of the United Earth Force. Monitoring their actions in secret. realizing the danger that alien species could bring to humanity. Acting to protect our assets and working to subdue the Kristallon from their actions. An alien species who prove the phrase, "Power Corrupts!" " Objective: -Complete in order -Damage Boss Sibelon 0/200k Rewards: -20k Credits -150 Uridium -15 Honor -10k EP * Interference "We proved the Kristallon tampered with human DNA when they initially visited Earth, creating a new dangerous form of humanity they could control through light, their main form of travel, vital energy and more. To stop that influence we found a way to protect ourselves. Now please act to protect humanity." Objective: -Complete in order -Destroy Demaner Corsair 0/10 Rewards: - 200k Credits -500 Uridium -30 Honor -100k EP * Mind Games "We identified the altered humans, giving them therapy for their conditions. The Kristallon processes had damaged some of their minds and, unfortunately, we didn't have the technology to heal them. However, we did our utmost to save the others and stop the sleeping agents the aliens had placed in our midst." Objective: -Complete in order -Destroy Demaner Corsair 0/30 Rewards: -400k Credits -600 Uidium -40 Honor -300k EP -1 Apocalypse Booty Key * Project Rebirth "The Ministry were concerned. We created Project Rebirth to launch ships with data about humanity if the species were ever at risk of exctinction. Vast ships playing deep space filled with valuable information. You know them as the Demaner. Yet, the information they contain is off massive vale to us and you." Objective: -Complete in order -Destroy Mordon 0/1 -Destroy Sibelon 0/1 -Destroy Devolarium 0/1 -Destroy Boss Lordakia 0/1 Rewards: -200k Credits -300 Uridium -24 Honor -70k EP * Watchdog "We appricate the work you have undertaken for us so far. Whilst we explain our purpose, it is important you understand we act for humanity as a whole. There is little point in the companies as they stand. Working for us helps maintain stability and stops them from gaining too much influence. Respect from the Ministry." Objective: -Destroy Lordakia 0/60 -Destroy Boss Lordakia 0/10 Rewards: -300k Credits -350 Uridium -27 Honor -120k EP * We'll be Back! "The Demaner will thin out again soon. The work you have done has been invaluable. We have been collecting and collating the data and this allows us to plan the next objectives. Humanity has lost so much due to Three-Day War and internal fighting. It's time to ensure we have a bright future together. We will return!" Objective: -Destroy Demaner Corsair 0/60 Rewards: -300k Credits -350 Uridium -27 Honor -120k EP -600 RB-21 <>Hard They have the same names and descriptions, but different objectives and rewards. They're way more harder than the normal ones, but not as hard as the Epic Mission. You require level 13 to access these missions. * Shedding Light Objective: -Complete in oder -Travel to x-6 map -Damage Cubikon 0/1k -Destroy Protegit 0/30 Rewards: -20k Credits -200 Uridium -30 Honor -20k EP * Special Forces Objective: -Destroy Kristallin 0/10 -Destroy Kristallon 0/1 Rewards: -20k Credits -200 Uridium -20 Honor -12k EP * Savior Objective: -Complete in order -Damage Demaner Freighter 0/400k Rewards: -40k Credits -300 Uridium -100 Honor -100k EP -4k RB-214 * Beyond Reproach Objective: -Complete one of the following tasks -Destroy Enemy Goliath Surgeon, Cyborg, Hammerclaw, Tartarus, Spectrum 0/1 -Damage any player 0/900k Rewards: -35k Credits -200 Uridium -60 Honor -90k EP -10 Extra Energy * Dark Precedent Objective: -Complete in order -Damage Demaner Escort 0/1M Rewards: -80k Credits -300 Uridium -70 Honor -200k EP * Interference Objective: -Complete in order -Damage Demaner Freighter 0/10M Rewards: -600k Credits -500 Uridium -100 Honor -700k EP * Mind Games Objective: -Complete in order -Destroy Uber Interceptor 0/10 Rewards: -400k Credits -600 Uridium -40 Honor -300k EP -1 Apocalypse Booty Key * Project Rebirth Objective: -Complete in order -Destroy Kristallon 0/1 -Destroy Lordakium 0/1 -Destroy Kristallin 0/1 -Destroy Protegit 0/1 Rewards: -300k Credits -400 Uridium -20 Honor -70k EP * Watchdog Objective: -Destroy Lordakium 0/5 -Destroy Boss Lordakium 0/1 Rewards: -360k Credits -550 Uridium -40 Honor -400k EP * We'll be Back! Objective: -Complete in order -Damage Demaner Freighter 0/50M Rewards: -300k Credits -200 Uridium -30 Honor -320k EP -1 Indoctrine-Oil <>'Epic' * Demanding Demaner "There seem to be some rogue transmissions in the region, friend. We're not able to decode them but we're well aware that the Demaner Freighters are back in this region of space. The contets of each one are of great value to the company, so we'll reward you well if you aid us getting to the data first." Objective: -Complete in order -Destroy enemy players 0/5 ! On 4-1 -Destroy enemy players 0/5 ! On 4-2 -Destroy enemy players 0/5 ! On 4-3 -Damage Demaner Freighter 0/60M Rewards: -50 Extra Energy -20 Log-disks -5 Booty Key -3k RB-214 -2 Indoctrine-Oil -2 Immunizer CPU -1 Hercules Tips * RB-214 ammunition can be found in the 'loot box' that the Demaner Freighter and the Demaner Corsair drop. * RB-214 deals x8 DMG against Demaner Freighter. * Any other ammunition and goodies can be found in the 'loot boxes' that the Demaner Freighter and the Demaner Corsair drop. * The chances of a Demaner Corsair to drop a 'loot box' is small. * FEs can easily take down a Demaner Corsair. * Demaner Freighter's rewarding system is based on Cubikon's rewarding system; the more damage you deal the more you receive. * Everyone will most likely wait for the Demaner Freighter to spawn from the gate. Category:Events Category:Special event